The fashion and clothing industry depends upon the constant creation of new designs and clothing products which will appeal to consumers. Various types of clothing including new designs, colors, and shapes are continually being designed and manufactured in an effort to discover a unique look that will be trend-setting in nature. A pioneering fashion design having tremendous consumer appeal comes about very infrequently.
Traditional items of outerwear clothing consist primarily of a piece of material constructed in a particular shape, size, style, color, and design pattern. Such traditional outerwear clothing is commonly constructed of a single layer of material. Traditional outerwear clothing has sometimes been designed to be worn in multiple layers and to cover different parts of the body.
Because of the difficulty in creating new, appealing clothing designs, the fashion industry sees much repetition with respect to the construction and design of outerwear clothing. A common occurrence in the fashion and clothing industry is that clothing styles popular in prior years resurface and become once again popular in a cyclical manner.
One type of traditional outerwear clothing design involves a ragged or worn look in which some of the material has been worn away to expose the skin or undergarment of the person wearing the worn piece of clothing. The worn areas can result from normal wear and tear, or garment can be manufactured to include worn areas. Such worn areas can be manufactured at any location on the garment.
Outerwear clothing manufactured to include worn areas suffer, however, from several drawbacks. First, the worn areas must be created by destroying the fabric material within the worn area. Second, the manufacturing process of destroying the fabric material within the worn area is time consuming, expensive, and labor-intensive. Finally, the structural integrity of the garment must often be compromised where the worn area is created, commonly at location where maximum structural support is required.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a new type of outerwear clothing which involves a pioneering design and has a high degree of consumer appeal yet preserves, where necessary, the structural integrity of the garment. The present invention, described in detail below, involves a new type of outerwear clothing that differs dramatically from traditional clothing construction. Outerwear clothing constructed according to the present invention creates a dramatic first impression upon consumers because of its highly unique design characteristics. The outerwear clothing of the present invention maintains a high degree of structural integrity of the fabric material. Other advantages, features, and objects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed disclosure of the invention as set forth below.